Naruto Uzumaki: The Kind Counter Guardian
by AzureKing
Summary: His life broken from physical pain and tragic losses he struggles to protect his last precious people. A kind teenager named Naruto Uzumaki gains a forbidden power that can even destroy the most powerful devils. With this power can the boy be able to reach his dream? But like all powers what will he sacrifice to use it? Love, friendship, or his own ideals? Found out in this story!
1. Naruto: A kind human

_Nero Knight: Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening to all. AzureKing has officially release the Naruto Crossover with Highschool DXD and Type/Moon. Also he will update the rest of the top five stories in this order. _

_First, Naruto: The Grey King of Demons_

_Second: Naruto Uzumaki: The Counter of Ragnarok_

_Third: Naruto Uzumaki: Ah! Goddess Older Brother!?_

_Fourth: Naruto Uzumaki: The King of The Moon_

_And he'll also update First Shinobi, Golden Prince and Red Queen, Savoir of the Wounded Beast, and lastly Naruto Arisato whenever my lord can._

_Also as for the rest of the new stories Azureking will tell when he will update them after King of the moon. So please enjoy this chapter!_

_I see a world full of swords…each one was chipped or rusted from never being used…but it's fitting for a faker…as I walk the path of broken blades and dried blood, I witness a hill of weapons with a silhouette of a man. I rush to look at this image as I hear a voice, '_What do you want power for?'_ The voice comes many times repeating the same question as I reach the top of the hill…I shed tears…a man who was stabbed many times. He move his head to look at my face, he cold steel eyes…ivory white hair…and good tan complexion. He looks at me with hard look, "I'll say one last time…what do you want power for? To protect your friends? To be a hero? Tell me… TELL ME NOW BOY!"_

A blond boy wearing bandages all over his body woke to the morning as he was breathing heavily. "That dream again…" he said with slight fear and anxiety. He sighs as the boy looks at the clock it said 4:30 A.M. "Hmm…it's almost time for school." He gets out of bed to the shower in his house.

He looks at his mirror, to see his face. Blonde hair with fox-like whiskers on his face but his upper-left side of his head was covered in bandages. The boy look at his body he has a strong body although a bit skinny he had his whole left arm cover in a cast and sling to go with it. "…_sigh…_" he started to remove his bandages on his face. His left eye was closed as a horizontal scar was on it…he slowly open his eye to show he has the same color eye like that man from his dream. He notices the roots to his hair were slowly turning white as well. He suddenly punches the mirror while taking deep breaths…he look at his hand that was perfect unharmed from the shatter mirror. He snaps as it makes metallic clang sound…his eyes wonder as the stream started to overtake his sight… "What's going on? Mom…Dad…I promise to be a good guardian over this city…" The teen went to the shower unaware that his reflection in the mirror was smiling…as he faded away to nothing.

After an hour of showering the blonde came to his living room he was wearing an eye patch over his 'damage eye' although it had a golden cross but it had four screws in it. The teen sighs as he looks at seven different swords each with its own unique sheath. The blonde boy was walking slowly as his hand raise to touch the blades…he need to use them…to study them…to copy them to perfection! He was just an inch away until…

_Ding-dong!_

He stops and walks slowly to his door not noticing the blades glowing in dim light as if to express their sadness…the teen opens the door to see a girl in his age. "Ara, ara you seem to be fully awake Naruto-kun!" This girl is a buxom young woman with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Naruto smiles at the teen girl, "Hey Akeno-chan." He said with joy in his tone although it was hard to find it.

Akeno giggles at his lazy fare attitude, "Fufufu, Naruto I came to make you breakfast!"

Naruto gives a deadpan look, "You 'I came to eat the breakfast you always make for me?'" he said and made the smiling girl nod.

"Bingo!" she announced as she walk by Naruto's side. "Naruto, I heard you been skipping school again." She said dropping her smile with a concern look.

Naruto looks away from his friend, "I…just helping around the town again." He told the truth and unconsciously touched his left forearm.

Akeno touches his bandage arm gently and saw him wince in pain, "Naruto-kun...why do you hurt yourself so much for strangers?" her eyes glisten with tears as she unwrap the arm. Before, she can finish Naruto gently grabs her hand. "Onegai..." she quietly requested as Naruto grip softens and Akeno slowly pull back his arms bandages. The blonde teen's left arm was burned, have bad scrapes showing flesh, and it was bleeding lightly but not too bad since the bandages seem be have that prefect white color. She had a single tear slip out from the damage she witness, "Kami...why?"

Naruto smiles gently at the girl, "Because if helping someone makes them happy then I'm fine with some pain."

Akeno smiles sadly, "You still keeping that promise with your father?" she asked as she rewrapped his arm with the bandages.

Naruto nods, "Well, it's the only thing that keeps me going. I'm not really sure how to live without that promise I made."

Akeno hugs Naruto who was slightly surprised at her action. "Naruto please know that I always will be here to help you with anything. You're my best friend since we were seven."

Naruto breaks the hug and looks at the katana's, "Yeah, we got some bad luck with families, eh?"

Akeno nods, "But, you...abused by your father for no reason, your mother died giving birth to you. Yet, you always show gratitude, kindness, and humility."

Naruto chuckles at the praise from his childhood friend, "C'mon, let's eat I've made your favorites...as usual."

Akeno was about to go with him but stops at the sight of the beautiful katana's. She walks towards it and hears Naruto calling her name, but she touch the katana with the blue handle and eyes widen. She looks behind herself to see she was in some kinda of stadium with gigantic with two males facing each other. One was an older looking blond wearing a fancy battle suit and a white haired teen wearing red robes and a black breastplate for armor. His face was covered in red cloth but only his hair and eyes were only visible.

_Haha! Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto do you think you can actually defeat me?! You may have the spirit of the Counter Guardian E****, but it still nothing more than a spark to my royal flames!" the blonde spoke as his opponent seem to be bored from listening. "Oi, are you even listening?!"_

_Naruto crosses his arms as he sigh, "Unfortunately yes, but if you think I care about the words from a extremely perverted who sees women as objects than equals makes me bored and a bit annoyed. Honestly, I think there's no way in The Throne of Heroes I'll lose to you. You've hurt my best friend Akeno, my partner Kiba, and my juniors Issei, Koneko, and Asia. You especially hurt my soon-to-fiancée Rias by making her cry." He tore off the cloth from his face showing Akeno…_

Akeno…OI AKENO!

The girl gasps as she saw Naruto face _very_ close to hers. "Hey! You alright?!"

Akeno notice that her head was on Naruto's lap and wonder what happen. "H-hai…" she cups his face as if making sure that he was there and not that…what was that thing she saw?" She looks at the clock and saw that school starts in ten minutes. "Gomen Naruto-kun, I need to head for my club!" she says and left the empty home. But, needed to tell her President about the man in her version… "Riser Phenex." She said in hatred.

Naruto look at the blade that Akeno touch but stops when he hears '_**Stop that! Remember what Yamato told us about touchin' them before awakening to Red Guardian!'**_ a dark sinister voice came.

"But, he told us that if mother was able to control these blades with losing-"

'_**But, you have me inside you, remember dumbass?! Sheesh, you think you remember something' this simply when I explain it every-fuckin'-day!' **_"Sorry…" _**'*SIGH!* Look, if what our cousin said is true, that we can use these blades to kill those sons of bitches who made our lives go to hell and make them go there…then there is one thing to do…GET THIS FUCKIN' RED GUARDIAN THING!' **_The voice demanded as it send it anger to the boy.

"Ow…you know you don't have ta- _ahem_ to yell." He corrects his words.

'_**Fine…any way…don't you think something's off today? I've feel…at least 3 entities with unholy but holy energy…hmm a contradiction…that means-!' **_The voice deduced from the facts it was none other then…

"Angel's…Fallen Angels to be exact…why? We only felt one in our town so why would more come?" he asked the voice.

'_**Grr, how should **_**I **_**know? In case you forgotten that I have as much knowledge as you, ya know! But then that leaves the Fallen Angel here in this town. The one who came before the rest that living here? Do you know who he is?' **_Voice questions the boy wanting to know if he had a answer.

Naruto shook his head as he started to walk to school and wave at some students who wave back with some pity in their eyes for his injuries. He sighs as he wanted to be treated normally but that was hard to do when you are covered in bandages like an Egyptian Pharaoh. '_I'm_ _still clueless about that unfortunately. It seems that the person knows I'm looking for him and can cover his power making it impossible for me to find him. Though I think he is an ally because for some reason I can feel that person's energy watching and looking out for my safety…' _he started to think so he can continue the conservation in his mind.

'_**What the hell make ya say that Buddha shit!? (**_My apologies if that offended anyone)_** Fuck man, listen I- MAKE A LEFT AND DASH NOW!' **_The voice suddenly yells orders.

Naruto was about to talk back until he felt a powerful energy and did what the voice said, "Do you think it's one of them?!" he yells.

"_**WHO THE FUCK KNOWS?! But, we can't let this opportunity pass up!'**_

Naruto nods as he stops as he saw a woman who was in the park, "Kalawarner-san…"

"_**Argh! We lost the source!'**_ The voice complains the failure they made.

The woman, Kalawarner, was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. "Oh, Naruto-kun, why are you here, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I…thought something happen here…are you…the only here?" he asked her as he scouted the area with his eyes.

"Yes it's just me today and some of the stray cats and dogs." She tells him as she walks towards him, "Naruto, can I ask you a favor?"

The kind boy smiles and nods his head, "Sure anything."

'_**Blah! I going to sleep, I don't ya hear you fucking her brains out or her blowing you! PEACE!'**_ With that Naruto felt the voice presence completely vanish.

Kalawarner looks at his eye, "Can you come here afterschool? I really important…" she said with some trembling in her body.

Naruto nods and caress her cheek, "I will don't worry. See ya!"

Kalawarner smiles warmheartedly at the boy exit, but frowns when she say another woman come to her direction. "Are you happy now, Raynare? We are going to have him as an ally now. So tell Kokabiel that he's now our side!"

Raynare was a young, attractive woman around the same age as Naruto with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. "hehehe, actually the game is change…" She suddenly punches Kalawarner! "Kokabiel wants _**Archer's**_ power all to himself now."

Kalawarner would have gasped if the air wasn't forcefully taken away from her, "You…traitorous…bitch." She said before losing consciousness.

Raynare smiles gently, "Don't worry, I know how much you love him…so that's why I'm going to take my time on killing the boy…" she said sadistically.

**Meanwhile in** **Kuoh Academy**

'_**Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me… FUCK ME!~' **_the voice sings the words as Naruto started to bang his head in the desk. He forgot that today was a test for his math class. '_For once acting like hero is starting to make me hate myself.'_ He complains as he continues to hear the voice singing the 'fuck me song' which is start to sound like the Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata…weird. He was give the test and sighs knowing he was going to fail this test. But as he did this he slowly let his mind wonder back to his dream…a world empty and full of blades…what could that mean? Naruto sighs as he finishes his test and hands it to the teacher who was making the most hilarious shock face. '_Must've have made a zero.' _He thought but actually made a perfect hundred within the first ten minutes of class. He left to go to the park since that was his last class, as he walks down the school main lobby he saw his best friend Akeno and partner for Kendo practice Yuuto Kiba talking to Rias Gremory. He was in the same class as his best friend who always finishes first in her tests and leave to go home…or so he thought.

'_**Hey…The boy seems to have a bit of Holy powers in him. But, his energy is quite low so let's go to the park now.'**_

Naruto nods at the suggestion, he looks at the goddess-like woman who was talking to Akeno with a smile. '_It's good to see Ra-chan so happy again…I haven't seen that smile when we first meet.'_ He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he slowly faded from existence.

Rias smiles at Akeno who told her what she saw this morning, "Akeno are you sure that the food Naruto made didn't take you into ecstasy?" she giggles as Kiba shared a laugh. Akeno wasn't smiling making the two club mates realizing she was telling the truth. "Are you really serious?! One of the four forbidden World Gears belongs to Naruto-kun!? But…oh no!"

Kiba looks at his president, "What's wrong?"

Rias started to run, "Fellow me!" she shouted not caring if the school heard her. '_it all make sense! Why his father beat him, why Naruto-kun is always injury every day, and now all because of __**it**__...EMIYA!'_

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto successfully appear into the park, "Oi, Kalawarner! Where are you?!"

_**'FUCK! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!'**_

Naruto looks behind himself to see Raynare stabbing his body with a spear made of light-like energy. He felt his body burning away as she smiles at his confusion twists the spear in his heart. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but we need the World's Gear from you, so please die quietly." Naruto growls at the teenager who was asking him with cute and innocent face.

Naruto cocks back his fist surprising the girl, "LIKE HELL!" he thrusts his arm to the still shell shock Raynare. His hand glow into beautiful silver color as he open his fist and grabs her face in an iron like grip! The woman yells in pain as she destroys the spear of light and pushes the Uzumaki away from. She suddenly grew wings and flew away.

Naruto coughs blood as he felt his life slipping into darkness, "Damn, is this it? Is this the end? Mother...Father...please forgive me. It looks like I can't bring peace to this world...but if can hear me please watch over my friends." he begs as Naruto fell on his back.

_**'Hey stay with me Naruto! Don't die!' **_the voice tries to encourage the dying blonde teen.

Naruto smiles and chuckles, "Sorry Menma...I'm going to sleep for awhile." he breathing started to slow down. Naruto saw a man with crimson red hair as he look sadly at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. Kushina-sama would be deeply disappointed at me...but I will now fix my mistake..." In the red man's hand was seven cards each with a different name and picture Naruto could swore that seven people were behind the crimson haired man, "I, Sirzechs Gremory, allow the Uzumaki clan, Lucifer's personal guardians to be allowed to rise again. The head shall become Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina the Red Blade of Purgatory, to lead the clan and to hold the artifacts from their greatness."

Naruto slowly closes his eyes as he heard chuckling but it can from a different voice than Menma, "**So my new master is you? Well, I guess it's better than fighting these servant killing monsters. Uzumaki Naruto...from this day forth you are now the Counter Guardian of this world. I, EMIYA, shall train you into the perfect guardian. **

What will Naruto's life bring into this mess of problems?

Chapter End

_**AK: Well…I hope that grabs everyone attention! It seems some stuff seem rushed but nonetheless it was necessary to do it! I'll tell you that this Naruto is bit from Shirou Emiya from Fate Stay Night in the kindness department but he is a realist when comes to the world. And also that it may seem that I will make Minato bashing but it's not. Anyway, Naruto's powers are as you guess EMIYA Archer but the others that Sirzechs had the cards have **_**very**_** special surprise! Also, I made a made a small change to the harem.**_

_**Naruto X Rias X Akeno X Ravel Phenex X Koneko X Xenovia X Irina Shidou X Kalawarner X Ophis X Fem Gilgamesh Descendent X Ryougi Shiki**_

_**I hope you like it! Anyway if anyone guesses what the cards do send me a PM and if you are right then you get 2 answers for any question for this story, 1 request for a arc, and also a chance to add another girl to the harem. Hint…Think what which series in Fate used cards…I hope I get some responses. First come first serve, but it couldn't help if you guys give a long review or explanation in the answer. Also to be fair if the answer is close to my idea it still wins.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, since everyone has been saying i've rush...i shall remake chapter 2. However, it'll be a while before i can post it with the new stories and all. Ja ne

AzureKing.


End file.
